The Bye-Bye Worm Syndrome
"The Bye-Bye Worm Sydrome" is the seventh episode of Season Three, and the 33rd overrall. it originally aired on December 11, 1999. It was written by Alexx Van Dyne and directed by Vincenzo Trippetti. Synopsis When Zed orders the worms to be sent back to their home after another mishap, Jay does whatever he can to prove their innocence. Goby Subcrater Syrian Noor Summary Taking place within MIB, Zed had the Worms to watch over the reactor for just this one time after the original caretaker, Syrian called in sick. The moment Zed left, it wasn't long before the Worms' are thirsty for coffee. They have all the ingredients and the tools needed to brew the drink except one; water. Hence, they took some water from the coolant tanks but after doing so, the alarm rang off warning MIB that the reactor is on meltdown. The agents arrived and Jay and Kay used the Icer to freeze it, saving MIB once more. However, Zed confronts the Worms in his office furious that once again, the Worms' incompetence nearly got everyone killed. The Worms tried to appease Zed but the latter finally has had it with the Worms' antics and orders a flight to take the four aliens back to their home planet much to the their plight and pleasure of Agent Jay who could finally have a cup of joe. The Worms had one chance in a court hearing to clear their names but after Elle explained that loss of coolant water was the sole factor in the reactor meltdown and one of the Worms accidentally revealing they took some from the tanks, Zed, the judge and jury without question concluded that the Worms are ultimately responsible and the judge sanctioned them to be deported immediately. The Worms say their final goodbyes in MIB while Jay and Kay watched this nearby. Despite admitting they are annoying, Jay express sympathies towards them having been quite close to them. Kay thinks that some things will soon change but before leaving to attend a seminar, he says farewell to the Worms. Knowing nothing they do will change their fates, the Worms asks Jay if he be kind to retrieve their thermos for them. Jay agrees and went to the reactor. There, he meets up with Syrian who is upset that the Worms ruined his machine. Jay agrees but unable to believe that one pot of water could do this much damage. This surprises Syrian who explains that it was more than one pot, gallons of coolant water had been siphoned out of it. This piece of news arouses Jay's suspicions which only grew when Syrian went missing and found a cloth which is drenched with presumably chloroform that may have rendered Syrian unconscious. Something is amiss. Jay tricked the MIB to allow him entrance into the ship by lying to them that he wanted to give the Worms one last drinks. Jay exits the ship, having successfully replaces the Worms with Quick Clones and took them to a safe location. The Worms are happy that Jay saves them with Jay now believing on their story. Having explained to them what he knew so far, he orders the Worms to hide while he finds Goby, hoping he could asks for his help in solving the mystery. But when he arrives, Goby has been mysteriously drowned. Jay finally returns and the Worms recognizes that the cloth that Jay has belonged to Silgard, the MIB janitor. Questions have to wait as Zed uncovers the Worm Quick Clones forcing Jay and the Worms to flee HQ. The group head to Frank's apartment as sanctuary, recruiting a reluctant Frank into assisting them. While Frank searches MIB to find any secrets regarding Silgard, Jay and the Worms are attacked by the janitor who reveals that Syrian and Goby are alive but won't be for long. After narrowly escaping from him destroying Frank's apartment in the process, they meet up with Frank who uncovers schematics and a hit list which listed Syrian, Goby and Kay who Silgard manages to capture. Silgard reveals his plan to his captured audiences. The goal is revenge against his peers for rejecting the applications of his inventions due to jealousy and mock him behind his back as he claims. The others rebuts to Silgard that all his claims are lies and those rejections of his inventions were the result of him not being able to get them in working order or some of them are hazardous to other alien species. Unable to accept that it was his own fault, Silgard unveils his new Black Hole Generator, intending to use it to prove to them and kill them. Thankfully, Jay and the Worms arrive to save the captives. Jay and Silgard battle it out with Jay emerging victorious. A freed Kay heads to the control panels to stop the generator. The generator grew too powerful that Jay and the Worms are caught in it but the Worms decide to sacrifice themselves to save Jay. The Worms entered the Black Hole just as it closes. When they're gone, Jay expresses his sorrows that the Worms were his friends and upset that injustice fell upon them. Suddenly, the Black Hole Generator start up again but spits out the Worms, alive and well who are touched by Jay's words. Kay revealed he couldn't shut the machine down but reverses it to end it. As the crazed Silgard is escorted to prison, Zed hounds on Jay for his insubordination but later congratulates his efforts in foiling the plot. As for the Worms, Zed formally apologizes to them for his behavior and gave them a thermos filled with his special blend of coffee as a present. With their names cleared, the Worms are able to stay in MIB. Watch Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes